From Japan
by KNDfreak
Summary: When kuki first leave Japan to America. Eh, not the best story and summary, but read anyways
1. Moving

Kuki yawned as she got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and other stuff. Soon, after getting dressed, kuki rushed down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning mama." She said, smiling. Mrs. Sanban smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning kuki-chan. Would you like some pancakes this morning?" She asked. Kuki nodded. After beakfast, kuki was off to school.

"OI, good morning kuki-chan! How are you doing today?!" A voice called. Kuki turned to see a boy with short black hair wearing a blue uniform. She smiled.

"Hey naru-kun. I'm doing fine." She said. Soon the two friends walked together to school.

"Beautiful day isn't, kuki-chan?" Naru asked.

"Hai. It is." Kuki said, nodding. Naru frowned as he looked at ground.

"I hear you was leaving Japan." He mumbled. Kuki stopped walking as her eyes went wide.

"N-nai?" Naru nodded.

"Hai. I heard Mr. Sanban and Mrs. Wells talking. Your father was mad about the school so he was planning to leave Japan." Naru said, frowning. Kuki sighed.

"Hai, it's true. But I don't wanna go! People will think I'm weird!" Kuki whined, tears swelling in her voliet eyes.

"Don't worry kuki-chan. I didn't think you were weird when I first met you. If I did, I wouldn't be friends with you! But I'm sure you'll find great friends!" Naru said, smiling. Kuki giggled a little.

"Thank you naru-kun. You always known how to make me smile." She said also smiling.

"Best friends for life, right? It's the least I can do!" Naru said.

"Hai, best friends for life." She said, now walking ahead of naru. Naru smiled and walked behind her. Sooner or later, the two was at their school.

"Oi! Nari-chan!" Kuki shouted, waving her hand to signal to come over. Nari was taller then kuki and slightly thin, had long hair and brown eyes, and was great at singing.

"Oi, kuki-chan!" She said, running towards them.

"I heard you were leaving Japan." Nari said, frowning.

"Hai, I am." Kuki said. Nari whined.

"No! You can't go kuki-chan! I will miss you!" She said. Kuki laughed at her friend's overdramatic whine.

"Hai, hai. I will miss you too nari-chan. In fact, I will miss Japan itself." She wispered as her long shiny black hair played with the wind. Soon the school's bell ring and all the childern went to their classes.

"Kuki-chan?" Kuki looked over her shoulder to see a girl with short light brown hair and light brown eyes wearing the same green and white uniform that kuki was wearing.

"Before you go, can you sing that song again? You know, off of 'the buzz on maggie'?" (I love that song, it describes me.) Kuki smiled and looked forward.

_Hey!_

_I'm fly, the original _

_I'm sly, unpredictable_

_I'm nearly irresistible and I don't even try_

_I'm easily excitable_

_Completely undeniable _

_And sometimes, I'm reliable _

_Don't ask me why_

_I'm strange and I like it_

_That's just the way I am_

_Can't change, can't hide it_

_That's just the way I am_

_Might as well get over it_

_But don't try to understand_

_I'm strange and I like it_

_That's just the way I am_

"Wow." The girl wispered. Kuki smiled.

"Kuki Sanban!" The teacher yelled from her classroom. Kuki looked up only to see she passed her room. She blushed.

"Eh, gormen." She said running to her classroom. The girl just stood there, but went to her classroom anyways. After a while, kuki and rest of her class went outside for recess.

"Wanna play kick ball?" Nari asked.

"No thanks." Kuki sighed as she went over to a cherry blossom tree. Nari looked at her with worried eyes as she followed.

"Kuki-chan? Is something the matter?" Nari asked, sitting down. Kuki looked at her and smiled.

"No, not really, just...thinking." She said.

"Really? Thinking about what?" Nari asked. 

"America. I wonder how I would fit in and how would people see me. I mean, Japan and America never been friends." Kuki said, frowning at the thought.

"What if they think of me as a monster?" She wonder. Nari sighed.

"True, they haven't, but America wouldn't be cruel to a child. THAT would make them monsters." (No offense. I live in America.) Nari said, smiling. Then she had an idea and plucked a blossom off of the tree and gave it to her.

"This blossom represents peace. Show it to them, and your friends." Nari said.

"What if I don't have any friends?" Kuki asked. Nari laughed at her.

"I doubt it. Kuki-chan, you're a amazing person. I bet every child would like to be your friend." Nari said. Kuki smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you nari-chan." Kuki said as she got up.

"Kuki-chan, your mom's here." Naru said, running up to them. Kuki got up and looked at both of them.

"Hugs?"

"Hai." All three of them hugged. Soon, a horn was heard.

"Come on kuki-chan." Her father said.

"Bye guys."

"Bye kuki-chan!" Nari and naru yelled. Kuki ran to the back of the car and sat next to her baby sister, mushi. Then the sanbans drived to the airport, going to their new home, America.

**End Transmission**

**Ugh, I hate it. I'm running out of ideas so sorry. Please R&R**


	2. New friends

Soon the sanban family arrived in America. Once there, they drive to their new home. Kuki looked out the window to see lots of kids playing and lots of teens talking or just walking by their car.

"Kuki-chan? Are you okay?" Her mother asked her. Kuki nodded.

"Hai, I'm fine." Sooner or later, they reached their home and started to unpack. It was in the afternoon that they settle in and ate their japanese dinner.

"Kuki-chan, you'll be starting school tommorrow so please be on your best behavior." Her mother reminded her. Kuki nodded, but was a little frighten. Going to a new school with new people was really scary especially when you don't have anybody to help you.

"Don't worry kuki-chan, I'm sure the students there are nice." Her father said, smiling. _If only that was true._ Kuki thought. That night, kuki had a terrible dream about her new school.

_"Ugly!" One girl cried._

_"Stupid!" Another student said._

_"Speak english!" One boy said. Soon the class the roaring with laughter as they taunt kuki some more. Kuki could feel the glares coming from the teachers that was in the small room._

_"Japanese freak!"_

_"Go back to your homeland!"_

_"Freak!" Tears ran down young kuki's face as more and more teachers and students crowded her, still teasing her and saying other mean things._

_"AHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed._

Kuki woked up with sweat running down her face as her heart slow down. She looked at her clock and it said 5:31 AM. She sighed and went back to sleep. The next morning, kuki woked up and got dress in something more causal, like black pants and a large green sweater since the school she was going to wasn't a uniform school.

"Good morning kuki-chan." Her father said. Kuki wanted to smile, but couldn't. Instead, she sighed.

"Good morning father."

"Hurry up kuki-chan! School starts at 8:30!" Her mother yelled. Kuki sighed and left, didn't even bother to eat the rest of her beakfast. Soon, kuki was at her school.

"Good luck kuki-chan! I want to hear everything when you get home!"

"Hai." With that, Mrs. Sanban drove off. Kuki started to sweat as her heart pounded. This was it. Her first day in her new school. She saw lots of kids looking at her as she went in, wispering. She closed her eyes, pretending she didn't notice, but it didn't help. She was in the main office.

"Hello. Are you Kuki Sanban?" A man asked as he stepped forward. Kuki nodded.

"Hai, I mean, yes." She wasn't use to saying the actual word and that made her worried alot more. The man smiled.

"Come this way, your class is 208." He said. Kuki followed. Then she remember the blossom that she left at home. Her eyes went wide. One chance that she had flew out the window thanks to her short-term memory. (I have it too sooo...)

"Here we are." The man said when they reached 208.

"Enjoy our school!" He said as he walked back down. Kuki stood there for a long time before going in. She saw lots of kids, tall ones and short ones. Then she saw five kids that were stuck together.

"Hey, who are you?" A boy asked when he spotted her. He had blonde bowel cut hair, even though you can't see them, his eyes were emerald green and wearing an orange hoodie with some jeans and black and white tennise. The whole class looked at her. Kuki's heart froze as she went in. The teacher looked up and smiled.

"Hello, are you the new student, Kuki Sanban?" She asked.

"H-hai." The boy cocked his head at her.

"What does that mean?" He asked in a australian accent.

"I-it means yes." Kuki responded. She wasn't comfortable with those type of questions, but she was in America. She HAS to get use to it.

"Okay kuki, you can take a seat near abby. Abby, raise your hand please." A brown hand went up, realving a girl wearing black shorts and dark blue shirt that covers them and a red hat. Kuki slowly walked over, trying so hard to ignore the wispers. Finally, she sat at her desk, feeling a little small. After that, the class went to the next subject; math.

"Hey you!" Someone cried. Kuki looked up to see some fat kid with weird goggles on.

"You're new too?" He asked. She nodded.

"Me too. Name's hoagie." He said. Kuki bowed which got her a questionly look from him.

"Sorry, its just that, when I was in Japan, we bow to show respect." Kuki said in a scared voice.

"Really? Wow that's cool."

"Hey girl!" Kuki turned to see the same girl she was sitting near in her homeroom class.

"Come on before you're late on your first day. Hey hoagie." Abby said, waving at him.

"I-I thought you were new." Kuki said quietly.

"I am, but abby was the first person I've met yet." Hoagie said. Suddenly a boy with some crazy hair-do showed up next to kuki.

"Hey cutie." He said. Kuki twiched.

"Please back away." She said.

"Why? So you can hang around with these losers? I don't think so." The boy said, wrapping his arm around her. Kuki sighed as she grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"OW! Hey let go!" He yelled, causing everyone in the hallway to stop and looked at them. Kuki saw this and let go.

"Dude, you're freaking crazy! Freak!" He said, running away. Abby glared at him.

"Don't worry about him. He always does that to EVERY pretty girl he sees. Best if you stay clear from him." Abby said. Kuki nodded.

"Mind if I hang out with you two?" Kuki asked. Abby and hoagie smiled.

"Not at all."

**End Transmission**


End file.
